Extreme Ghostbusters Video Game
Extreme Ghostbusters was released on April 2 2001 by Light and Shadow Productions for the Game Boy Color exclusively in Europe. It was originally thought to be intended for multiple consoles. Playable characters are Eduardo Rivera, Roland Jackson, Garrett Miller, and Kylie Griffin. Every level begins with a mission debriefing by either Janine or Egon. In each level, the player must travel a location in the city and bust all the ghosts. There are more than 20 levels. Character Attributes All Ghostbusters have a limited number of proton cannisters. The more cannisters they have, the longer they will be able to fire proton streams at the ghosts. They can continue firing proton streams by finding more cannisters. Eduardo and Roland play the same: Both can climb, jump, and can hold up to 6 proton cannisters. Garrett has 6 proton cannisters, but cannot climb or use stairs due to being in a wheelchair. Kylie's disadvantage is that she can only use 1 proton cannister. Items Throughout the game, the Extreme Ghostbusters can collect items to help them complete their missions. Most of the items(the proton cannisters being the sole exception) are stored in their inventory and disappear after being used. The items are not needed to complete the missions. *Proton Cannister- Provides power for Proton Packs. *P.K.E. Meter- When used, an arrow will appear above the selected Ghostbuster's head, pointing him or her to the nearest ghost. *Ghost Trap- Even though some mission introductions instruct the player to trap the ghosts, it is never mandatory to trap them to complete the level. When the ghost trap is used, a second Ghostbuster(Kylie if she is not the one the player is currently controlling) will appear and drop the trap on the floor. The player and his or her partner must then use their proton streams to guide the ghost to the trap, then activate the trap to capture the ghost. *Slimer- When used, Slimer will appear to protect the player from enemy ghosts. Enemies/Obstacles *Floating Skulls *Bat Ghosts *Book Ghosts *Ghost Bone *Sphere Spectre *Ghostly Flames *Ghostly Wisps *Spinning Ghost *Ghost Spider *Pumpkin Ghosts *Vampire Bat Ghosts *Hooded Ghosts *Floating Phantasm *Scary Face Ghost *Slimy Ghost *Full Body Spirit *Floating Spook *Serpent Ghost *Leprechaun *Sea Ghost Passwords *Mission 02: F P V B B C B G *Mission 03: X D G B G C B B *Mission 04: 8 L H L B D B B *Mission 05: M F B D G Y L B *Mission 06: J P B D B W M B *Mission 07: 2 F G N B V M B *Mission 08: 5 P H D B X C B *Mission 09: B F C L C F M B *Mission 10: 2 M B B C V 3 B *Mission 11: Q G H B H W 3 B *Mission 12: W N H L C D V G *Mission 13: 6 F C D C C W G *Mission 14: B Q C N C C W G *Mission 15: F J Z D C C B Q *Mission 16: X P H N C F L L *Mission 17: P B D B V B L B *Mission 18: X M D B V Y L B *Mission 19: 8 H 2 B V V C B *Mission 20: D P K B V D C B *Mission 21: X F X N V B V G Game Genie Cheat Codes *Infinite Energy **FA5-E6F-4C1 *Infinite Proton Power **FAD-5EA-4C1 **FAD-F5A-4C1 Also See *Extreme Ghostbusters: Code Ecto-1 *Extreme Ghostbusters: The Ultimate Invasion *Extreme Ghostbusters: Zap The Ghosts! *Extreme Ghostbusters: Creativity Centre *Ghostbusters Video Games - for a list of video games *Extreme Ghostbusters animated series Trivia *On page 12 of Ghostbusters 101 #2, in panel 1, on the top right monitor screens is a still from the Game Boy Color game with Eduardo Rivera in play. Gallery CaitBanner11.jpg|Non-Canon cameo seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 Category:Video Games Category:Extreme Ghostbusters Video Game Category:EGB Merchandise